This invention concerns card charging systems of the type in which a pre-programmed card is read and validated by a suitable card reader and data stored on the card is decremented according to the cost of a purchase made available to the user after the transaction. Each system of the invention includes a security module to ensure correct control between a card read/write unit and a transaction recording-payment collection facility. Each system thus forms an integral part of a revenue allocation process.
It is known to provide coin, token or card operated devices for the collection of payment for goods or services. Such devices are employed in, for example, bus fare collection systems, pay and display parking systems, and prepared food delivery systems. Such devices may be capable of debiting prepaid or credit cards, the devices operating in a similar manner to the systems currently in use for the provision of telecommunication services and systems for handling prepayment credit cards for obtaining bus journeys and tickets for train journeys.
According to the invention of our granted U.K. Patent No. 2287565, there is provided a security and transaction recording device for use in connection with a card read/write device comprising: signal transmission means for delivering signals to a host facility to enable a purchase to be made in return for an amount of credit debited from a card after the latter has been read by a card reader, which signals comprise a unique identification number together with signals defining a public key-based security system; a record keeping subsystem adapted to certify a credit debited from the card and identify which one of a plurality of accounts is to receive the debited credit; and signal processing and output means for generating signals indicative of a successful transaction; so that in use the generated signals indicate to the host facility the nature of the transaction completed and the purchase which is now to be made available.
The host facility may be a service providing facility where the purchase involves provision of a service such as transportation, seating in an auditorium or the like.
Alternatively the host facility may be a product providing facility where the purchase involves supply of a product such as foodstuffs, clothing, medication and the like.
Optionally the device includes a smart card reader and further signal processing means, whereby a smart card open payment system may be employed in lieu of a prepayment credit card system, for payment for a service or commodity.
The security and transaction recording device described in the aforesaid UK Patent No. 2287565 is designed primarily to process value collected by Transmo Security Modules (TSMs) fitted to each point of sale designed to accept xe2x80x9cTransmoxe2x80x9d pre-paid cards. The system""s prime function, therefore, is to collect and process payments, expressed as total value and number of transactions per card issuer, from each TSM.
The inventors have appreciated that the recording device described in the UK Patent No. 2287565 can be considerably expanded in the following areas to improve its functionality and performance, namely to provide:
(a) Result file processing;
(b) Improved TSM assignment handling;
(c) Flexible report and Query handling;
(d) Automated settlement file production;
(e) Automated concessionary revenue apportionment;
(f) Card recharging option;
(g) System service reliability monitoring; and
(h) Card serial number tracking and hot card determination/handling
Objects of the present invention are to provide improved card charging systems, in particular card charging systems including security and transaction features.
While a stored value card is eminently suitable as a payment device, there exists a demand to offer a service that ensures the correct allocation of revenue in a subsidised payment scheme, such as a subsidised travel scheme. To this end, many urban transit developments plan to use contactless xe2x80x9csmart cardsxe2x80x9d (CICC) for season tickets/concessionary fares.
According to the present invention, there is provided a card charging system comprising:
(a) one or more smart card reading devices;
(b) a transaction recording-payment facility; and
(c) one or more security modules located between the one or more reading devices and the transaction recording-payment facility,
the transaction facility operable to receive signals from the one or more security modules to enable a purchase to be made in return for an amount of credit debited from a smart card, wherein the one or more security modules record individual use of the smart card in respect of time and amount debited, the system further including a clearing centre to which information is transmitted from the one or more security modules to order the clearing centre to keep a record of the location of each security module, whereby the clearing centre is enabled to keep up to date a log of individual smart card usage, the clearing centre log including the time and location of each smart card transaction, as well as any remaining credit on the smart card, and wherein the clearing centre incorporates means for identifying any inconsistencies in the log with respect to the card credit and the locations and times of transactions.
The card reader is preferably adapted to read contactless smart cards.
In the card charging system, the clearing centre log preferably includes the exact time and location of each smart card transaction, as well as any remaining credit on the card.
In order to highlight possible fraudulent card use, or counterfeit cards, the clearing centre of the card charging system may incorporate means for identifying any inconsistencies in the log with respect to the smart card value and the locations and times of transactions.
Preferably in such a card charging system, the clearing centre may have means for flagging cards giving rise to inconsistencies in the log.
In a preferred arrangement, the clearing centre stores the remaining credit on each smart card in association with a serial number allotted to the card.
Preferably, the security and transaction device is able to store data relating to a, large plurality of smart cards and selectively simultaneously transmit some or all the data to the clearing centre.